A new life
by horse1lover23
Summary: Better summery insideBaby Chris was left with his grandfather after 16 years he finaly sees them again very very bad summery but better story and summery in side plez read so if you are going to read this do not flam so if you are a flamer do not read.
1. The hollowell house

Summery- Wyatt always has to protect baby Chris all the time Piper gets feed up so she abandons Chris with her father. For 16 years Chris dose not know much about his mother. Till he starts having dreams. About the house the address and the people. His mother smiling his Aunts decorating. And a picture of a boy he could not make out except for golden curls. His mother and Aunts look almost the same as the pictures he has on them just a little older. But he sets outs to find her and the rest of his family.

"Paige not there" said Phoebe 

"_Hey we put it here every year"_

"_Well ever since piper had those dreams start she wants everything different"_

"_What dreams?"_

"_The one's about you now chr…" just then a blond haired boy walked in_

"_Aunt Paige Aunt Phoebe" he said as he walked to another room Phoebe then continued_

"_Of you know who"_

"_Oh him" tears came to Paige's eyes_

"_I really miss Chris"_

Chris woke up in a cold sweat it felt like he had been standing right there next to his Aunts talking when they said, _"I really miss Chris"_ Had they meant him? Or had they meant someone else? He looked at his alarm it read 5:00 he had to get up in about a half hour so he shut off his alarm he took a shower got dressed and walked down stairs his grandfather was just walking down stairs

"Grandpa what would you like for breakfast?" Chris asked. Chris always loved to cook he did not know why but his grandfather always told him he got that from his mother who loved to cook.

"What about bacon and eggs?"

"Sound good" 10 minutes later Chris had eggs and Bacon

"Grandpa were is my mother?" Chris asked His grandpa almost choked on his food

"Chris why do you want to know that?"

"I do not know"

"I do not know" said Vincent

"I wish I could see her I wish I could see her I wish I could see her" Chris whispered under his breath Chris closed his eyes really hard and tried to remember his reoccurring dreams they all were different but his mother was never in them it was always with his 2 aunts talking and it always ended like _"I really miss Chris"_.

Just then Chris became un a wear of what happened he remembered seeing weight lights and then he was in the room of his dreams he wondered _"Did I fall asleep?" "Am I now going into day dreams?" _

Just then his 2 aunts walked. They stopped there walking and they stared over at Chris then Paige yelled

"DEMOND" and she threw a lamp at him with her power it hit him on the head he fell to the ground

"Paige why did he get hit on the head? Why did he just not shimmer? Why did he not Fight back or burst into flame"

"Shhh I do not know" said Paige Chris sat up

"What's going on?" Chris said putting his hand to his head to find out it was bleeding

"Oh my god Paige he is human!"

Paige ran over to him

"I am so sorry I thought you were um someone else"

"Who else would you throw a lamp at with the weight light?" Chris stopped "I saw that light a few minutes ago what is going on" Chris said as he begin to panic "Were is my grandpa?"

"Um we will get you back to him what is his name and what is your name?" Then Paige said, "Have we meat before?"

"I do not know, but my grandfathers name is Vincent and my name is Chris" Paige took a step back with her mouth dropped opened "Chris what are you doing her?" tears were in Paige's eyes " I thought you were gone forever we will never leave you again never ever!" Paige cried as she hugged him. Just the Piper walked down stars what is going on and Paige what are you doing to that poor boy?"

"Piper this is Chris your _son_" Piper stood still her mouth dropped open just staring at her forgotten son

"Mom what's going on" said an adult Wyatt Paige turned to him

"Wyatt this is your brother Chris" Wyatt stood there just like his mother. Chris sat there and thought _Grandpa were is my grandpa_ he also thought of home and soon he saw those lights again and he was back into the kitchen his grandfathers kitchen.

A\N not sure if this is a good story review if you think it is good


	2. the past is tould

"Chris were where you?" demanded Victor

"I do not really know" Chris said a horrified way

"Chris what is wrong why were you able to orb?"

"You knew I could do that?"

"Well ya well um sorta I did not know about what you could do but I knew you would do magic eventually"

"You new I could do Magic, no it dose not exits it was a dream I did not really see my mother and my aunts and my mother"

**_Back in the Hallowell house_**:

"Paige who was that" demanded Piper

"It was Chris, Piper it was him" she said excitedly

"Who is Chris he sounds familiar" Demanded Wyatt

"Piper if you do not tell him then I will" Paige said

"It was not Chris" Piper stared at them angrily "Chris is with dad and he is not coming back for his Owen safety"

"Mom tell me who that was!" Wyatt demanded stamping his foot

"Your aunts think it is your brother"

"I have a brother!"

"Yes, but we… I left him"

"Why"

"Because you were the one that was always saving him his powers had not come in and you were almost killed once so it was in everyone's best interest that we left him"

"Mom Why"

"Wyatt you could not always protect him he was going to get killed!"

"So you left him!"

"Well yes it was for his Owen good! I told you that!"

_**Back with Chris and victor:**_

"You saw them Chris?"

"Yes, I have seen them in my sleep well they did not know I was there it was just like I was a ghost they never saw me till today"

"You saw them in dreams for how long"

"A few months"

"Your powers started then they started when you had those dreams"

"Powers what do you mean by powers?"

"Chris we need to sit down and talk"

"Ok grandpa"

A few minutes later they were sitting on the couch

"Ok Chris I will explain everything to you"

"Ok"

"To start off all the Hallowell's are witches well most of them you are one too"

"Would I not be a wizard like in Harry potter?"

"No Wizards are bad they work with demands…"

"Demands?"

"Yes Demands… Well they are always trying to kill the people and especially witches they want to get ride of them because witches are the only ones that stay between them and world domination…your mother and her sisters are what you call the power of 3 the most powerful witches of all time"

"You mean my mom is the best witch of her time?"

"Yes… she is very good witch… you know when she left you with me she thought it was the best thing for you"

"What about my brother why did she not leave him?"

"He is the most powerful force on earth"

"What do you mean"

"He is more powerful then all the magic in the world more powerful then the power of 3 then all demands"

"So she kept him because he had more powers?"

"No, Chris she just thought…"

He was interrupted by and orb of lights when he came to be done it was the boy Chris had seen the one that was his brother.

"Chris is that you?"

Chris jumped be hind the couch and his behind it. Victor stood up

"Wyatt is that you?"

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, Wyatt it is me" he said smiling Chris slowly came out from be hind the couch

"Why are you here?" he asked Wyatt

"I cam to see you I remember you we were best friends you were my only friend then you left I thought dad took you to make you safe I never new you were down her I thought you were up there" he said looking up

"You thought I was _dead"_

"No, I thought you were up with dad up with the elders"

"Elders?"

"You do not know?"

"I do not what?"

"The elders"

"I only new about magic since I appeared in your house!"

"You orbed"

"What I do not care just leave!"

"Chris I want to take you back to meat mom and are aunts"

A/N cliffhanger the only reason I put these is for reviews and I may not type another story for a wile I hurt my wrist so it hurts to type so much that is why this took so long to put up.


	3. Going back is not so hard when forced

"Ok I will start dinner" said there grandpa as he walked out into the kitchen

"Chris is would be great if you could see them they are great"

"Then why did they just abandon me!"

"Well they did not but mom did that is not the point"

Chris crossed his arms "Then what is the point?" his eyes narrowed and he glared at Wyatt

"The point is that are aunts miss you and they want you who cares what mom wants"

"Who cares… let's see…who cares…um that would be…um…ME!" he said in a matter of fact voice.

"Chris maybe she dose want to see you but you could not protect your self she was only doing what she thought was the right thing to do"

"Protect my self from what those monster things"

"Well if you are talking about demands then ya"

"I am not going back"

"Oh yes you are" Wyatt said as he grabbed Chris's arm and orbed.

AT THE HOLLOWELL HOUSE

"What why what?" Chris asked once they landed

"I already told you me and you can orb aunt Paige too"

"Why did you take me here I said I did not want to come here"

"To see mom and are aunts" Chris was not happy on how he was now at the place were he lest wanted to be. His grandpa was most likely to be worried about him by now when he found out him and Wyatt were not in the living room anymore.

BACK AT CHRIS'S HOUSE

"Wyatt are you staying for dinner" Victor called out to the boys when there was no replied he walked out to the living room. Wyatt and Chris were no were to be seen.

"Wyatt…Chris were are you" he called out looking around the room. He knew Wyatt had most likely won and got Chris to got see his mom and aunts. Then he thought to him self he should go and make sure he was there and not some were he now needed to worry about demands taking Chris because his powers were now able to be sensed by demonds.


End file.
